


Who You Fighting For || 为谁而战

by watever_sun



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watever_sun/pseuds/watever_sun
Summary: 前游骑兵的Raleigh在Yancy死后退役，多年后以雇佣兵的身份重返战场，再一次被民兵围剿至绝境时遇到了前来救援的Chuck。





	1. Chapter 1

时隔五年吗，再次回到生与死的边界线上，子弹从他面前穿过，Raleigh希望他能像别人以为的那样勇敢，但再麻木的人如此近距离的同死亡擦肩而过，渺小的求生欲望也势必会被放大，恐惧便由此而生。尽管他不是第一次像这样接近死亡。

在离开第75游骑兵团的很长一段时间里，他试着为自己找了许多事：他给名流当过司机，在他停车将正在后座对妓女施暴的雇主强行拖出车厢的时候失去了第一份工作；他在地下酒吧做过保安，当他把啤酒瓶砸向酒醉滋事的顾客时失去了第二份工作；他甚至在超市当过售货员，感谢他的高中老师，他很快就又得到了一个F。

Raleigh深吸了一口气，除了黄沙和泥土，空气中弥漫着他再熟悉不过的火药味，伊拉克同样干燥的气候让他想到了三千公里以外的另一个地方。五年前他从那里逃走，只因这熟悉的一切都提醒着他失去了的唯一的至亲，但离开的五年却又对这片战事不断的中东热土充满向往，这里是他兄长，是Yancy最后的足迹所到之处。

 

“我们需要支援！”

Raleigh听到他身边的同事对着通讯设备咆哮。

“他们有太多人了！没有足够的弹药我们坚持不了几个小时！”他尽可能的提高音量，试图告诉军方他们所面临的严峻形势。

Raleigh受雇于一家私人军事安保公司被指派驻扎在纳查夫的联军指挥部已经数日，直到今天，围场外聚集着的反对联军的示威者终于丢下了标语牌，他们拿出突击步枪向围场发动进攻。枪响之前Raleigh正无所事事的在指挥部里看着伊拉克的电视新闻，下一秒他便抓起身边所有可得的枪械以最快的速度冲上的屋顶。半个小时后，仍然控制着制高点也许是他们唯一剩下的优势。如同困兽一般被聚集起来的民兵围堵在指挥部屋顶的窘境让Raleigh全身的血液都沸腾了起来，简直就和五年前发生在昆杜兹的塔利班暴动如出一辙。不同的只是Raleigh并非是以游骑兵的身份参与战斗。作为黑水公司的一名雇员，他甚至不具有军籍。

“操他妈！”

他的同事大声咒骂着摔掉电话的时候，Raleigh知道今天不会有援军了。其实上这并不应该让他们意外，毕竟作为安全承包商，他们本就不具有参与正面交火的战斗资格，军队也不需要为他们的生命负责，但更糟糕的是一旦被俘，他们甚至不会受到日内瓦公约的保护。

“接下去怎么——”

男人刚缩回护栏掩体内，一颗流弹从他的头顶飞过，他护着头顶直接滑到了地上。

“——操！”

就连脏话都带着颤，Raleigh瞥了他一眼，也退回到护栏背后，背靠着掩体坐在地上，拔掉了已经射空的弹夹，换上了新的。

“没有援军，”男人因惊吓而呼吸不稳，“接下去怎么办？”

Raleigh拍了拍他颤抖的双手，“会没事的。”他说，看向所剩无几的弹夹，心里却再清楚不过情况有多糟糕。

围场外的民兵有增无减，如果两个小时内得不到支援，任谁都不可能守住这里。他给自己点了支烟，这当然不是现在该做的事，Raleigh要还在75团，事后可得为这支烟付上不小的代价。只不过现在手里的这很有可能将是他这辈子抽的最后一支，所以，管他呢。

烟草的味道带着些许辛辣灌进喉管，尼古丁安抚着躁动和不安。Raleigh将它深深的吸入肺部，看着烟盒上的警示标语，他不清楚需要达到多少量才会真正达到有碍健康的效果，但夺走一条鲜活的生命只需要一颗子弹。

把剩下的半支烟递给身边的男人，Raleigh回到了他的岗位上。

“谢谢。”男人说，声音听上去已经比刚才沉稳了许多。

不间断的枪声没有平息的迹象，但被围困在屋顶的黑水雇员们却浪费不起一颗子弹。扣动扳机，Raleigh从准镜里看着子弹射进一个民兵的头颅，只有一个小点，当它从后脑射出的时候则会留下一个窟窿，而那只是一瞬间的事，然后一个人倒了下去。和电影里看到的完全不同，他既不会被射出几米远也不会看到多少喷涌而出的鲜血，只是突然摔倒了，就像所有的力气在一瞬间被人抽走了那样简单。Raleigh不确定自己是否在那短短的零点几秒里为这条被剥夺的生命感到过惋惜，他抹了一把脸上的汗水然后屏息将枪口对准另一个人的头颅，在心里暗自庆幸攻击来自没有受过训练的民兵，近乎盲扫的射击技术给了他们更多时间。

但这并不意味这他们就不会吃子弹。他的一个同事在一声哀嚎后扭曲的蜷缩在地上呻吟着，Raleigh退回掩体后，俯低身体靠近被击中的男人，按住他两边的肩膀让他仰面平躺在地上，“冷静下来！”Raleigh语气有如命令一般。

他仔细检查了一下，子弹牢牢的镶嵌在防弹衣上，也许断了两根肋骨，但好在子弹并没有射穿，“你会没事的，”他轻轻拍打了两下男人的脸颊，“只要别乱动，我不希望你被自己的肋骨刺破内脏。”

男人咬紧牙关止住了呻吟，他点点头示意明白，Raleigh看着他的眼睛回以安慰性质的微笑，如果他嘴角的抽动能被称作微笑的话。

“Raleigh！”他身后的另一个同事大喊，“我们没——”

他刚转身，话没说完，Raleigh眼看着子弹穿过他的左肩。

“操！操！操！”好像脏话能减轻疼痛似得骂着，鲜红的血液不断从他按住伤口的指缝渗出。

Raleigh顾不得头顶不时飞过的流弹冲了过去，撕开他身上那件蓝色T恤的领口，情况看上去很不好，子弹让然在身体里，鲜血止不住的往外冒，幸运的偏了几厘米没有击中锁骨下的大动脉。Raleigh随手扯下了一大块布料压住肩上的伤口。

“按住！”他说，抓起男人右手按到他自己的伤口上。

“操他妈，我是不是要死了？”男人无助的望着他。

是的，我们很快就都要死了。尽管Raleigh心里是这么想的，但他最终也只是摇摇头，“不，”他叹了口气，“你不会死的，按住伤口把血止住，一切都会好起来的。”

“然后呢？”

这是一个Raleigh无法回答的问题，他下意识的摸了摸腰上的制式手枪，只有一点他是清楚的，绝对不能被生擒，只需要一颗子弹就足够了。不管怎么样，Raleigh可不希望自己这辈子唯一一次上电视是出现在半岛电视台上。

而接下去发生的事大概可以被称之为奇迹。

一架黑鹰直升机出现在他们上空，屋顶的所有人都几乎忘记了他们仍然身陷囹圄的状况。尽管背光的视线让Raleigh很难看清直升机上的人影，但他仍然能感觉到这个年轻人身上不可一世的气息。

他们用仅剩的火力为它掩护，直升机最终停靠在屋顶的边缘，坐在舱门处的年轻人将补给品一一丢下，随即松开了背后的安全带纵身跃下。他瞥了眼Raleigh，完全没把他放在眼里，径直走向躺在地上的伤者。

Raleigh看不清他的神情却瞥见了他肩章上的军刀，“D-Boy，Hum？”他跟上去搭了把手，扶住伤者的另一边，“你知道这是在违抗军令吧。”

“先关心你自己的处境吧，我不是那个被一群乌合之众围困在屋顶，逼得弹尽粮绝的人。”年轻人的语气出奇的平静，“另外，是上士，”显然他不怎么喜欢那个戏称，“Hansen上士。”

高傲和臭屁，这大概是当时Raleigh Becket对Chuck Hansen的第一印象。


	2. Chapter 2

_Rangers, lead the way, All The Way_

肖鸣声从远处传来，Raleigh知道他们有麻烦了。

“操他妈的！”Yancy大骂着从后面扑倒了他，紧接着就是爆破的巨响。

爆炸产生的强大冲击波让整栋建筑物都好像弹了起来，他们可能因此被抛离了地面。Raleigh只觉眼前一黑，他很确定在某一个瞬间里自己一定失去了意识，但很快就伴随着严重的耳鸣清醒了过来。然后感到自己被人翻了过来，他仰面平躺在地上，失焦的双眼大睁着四处张望，周围的一切都是雾蒙蒙的，爆炸激起浓重的粉尘充满了整个建筑物的内部空间。他有意识得眨了两下眼睛，从晕眩中恢复过来的视线隐约在灰色的雾霾中看到了Yancy紧张而焦虑的表情。Raleigh这才意识到自己一直都忘了呼吸，他急切地猛吸了一口，没有像预期的那样感到如获新生，反而是一股浓浓的硫磺味冲进他的气管。

不敢相信炸弹就落在离他们如此近的地方。Raleigh刚挣扎着从地上爬起来，还没来得及单去身上的尘埃就步伐不稳的向后倒去，好在他身后有张桌子，伸手一撑，他才没有再次接触到地面。Yancy看上去松了口气，伸手拍了一下他兄弟的脸颊，“还好吗？”这样的话他没有问出口，他们的处境简直糟透了，但至少都还活着。

空袭过后，南面密集的机枪声此起彼伏的响起，塔利班和北方联盟再次进入了战斗状态，这让他们的处境的变得相当尴尬。本来在美军的帮助下，北方联盟毫不费力的已经拿下了塔利班最后的据点城镇：昆杜兹。就在一天前，塔利班同北方联盟议和，所有人都以为经历了几个月的单方面“屠杀”，阿富汗战争已经接近了尾声。因此他们此次的任务本就不是战斗，北方联盟在包括Raleigh和Yancy在内的四名游骑兵的陪同下将俘虏的塔利班战士关押在指挥官的私人堡垒内，为的是他们和美国军方的协议：协助追踪基地组织的成员。

Raleigh看了看周围，这间房间里除了游骑兵，一名前来调查被扣押在堡垒内的塔利班的CIA探员，其余剩下的都是来自不同西方媒体的记者。而外面是夺取了堡垒内武器库的几百名塔利班战士和北方联盟之间的枪林弹雨。这样的情况不由得让Raleigh发自内心的觉得好笑，他们为停战协议而来，结果却被卷入了一场暴动。

加上失败的轰炸，在75团服役两年多的Raleigh都有些不知所措，更别提那些记者们了。建筑物里的所有人都知道他们经受不起第二次如此近距离的空袭轰炸，探员试图利用通讯设备再次和军方取得联系，刚一接通，Yancy就一把夺过了探员手里的通讯设备。

“操他妈的！疯了吗！？”Yancy怒吼，“我说了不能空袭！你们他妈都聋了吗！？”

Raleigh第一次见到他的兄长如此愤怒，但这也难怪，他们离发生交火的中庭只有两百米不到的距离，不要说根本无法准确区分敌我的位置，即便轰炸准确也会受到不小的波及。

“不，你们根本不了解状况！”Yancy看了眼半小时前从中庭逃至此处的探员，他的搭档在暴动中身亡，“外面至少已经有数百人伤亡，我这里还有十几个没有受过军事训练的记者，我们需要的是离开这个鬼地方，不是什么自杀式的空袭！”

Raleigh不知道军方是如何回应的，但从Yancy脸上的表情来看，一定不是什么令人愉快的计划。

“操！这会杀了我们所有人的！”他骂着摔了电话，房间里的气氛由此变得更为凝重。叹了口气，Yancy回头对他身边的探员说道，“我们得离开这里，他们很快会进行第二次轰炸。”

“怎么离开？”Raleigh一边检查身上的枪械装备一边问道，他知道接下来会有一场战斗。

“西北面围墙，”Yancy走到门口，贴着墙面向外张望，“我们从那里突破，墙外有个斜坡，军队会在外面接应。”

Raleigh跟了过去，“操他妈，这至少有五十米的空地，也太他妈开阔了！就算我们可以做到，”他回头看了眼房间里的记者们，“他们怎么办？”

“你们先走，”确认了自己手里的卡宾枪有足够的弹药，Yancy看了看他的队员，然后示意记者们靠过来，“我给你们掩——”

“——放屁！”Raleigh没等他的兄长把话说完就拽着他的领口按到了墙上，“你和我们一起走！”

“你当这里是哪里？”他的兄长不留任何余地的甩开他的手，“在这里，我是你的长官，什么时候轮到你来告诉我怎么做了？”

Raleigh一时语塞，他无法反驳。在他的记忆中，Yancy很少采用如此强硬的态度，而一旦这么他这么做了，Raleigh清楚这也就意味着不会存在任何回旋的余地，这大概就是身为兄长的威慑力。

他的兄长和CIA的探员交换了一个眼神，Raleigh知道是行动的时候，他尽量不去想可能发生的事，只是像过去每一次执行任务时那般专注于自己的器械。

“Raleigh，听着！”在冲出建筑物前的那一刻，Yancy叫住了他，“我需要你把他们平安的送出堡垒，然后你在围墙那里为我掩护。”迟疑一下，不难猜测那片刻的停顿意味着什么，Yancy接着说道，“相信我，我们都会没事的。”

Raleigh抽动嘴角，尴尬的一笑，这原本是个不算太糟的计划，如果那2000磅的炸弹没有炸错目标。

Raleigh在围墙边最后一次叫唤他兄长名字的声音被巨大的爆破声吞噬，然后他自己也随之一起失去了意识。

 

猛地睁开眼睛，Raleigh发现自己身处一片黑暗，太过安静的环境让他觉得自己的过速心跳声显得特别突兀而明显。

“你现在不在阿富汗了。”一个声音从他身边传来。

虽然声音的主人显得有些冷漠，但就在他转过头的时候，对方已经摸索着打开了床边柜上台灯。Raleigh看到躺边上那张床上的年轻人单手撑着侧脸，正皱着眉头看着自己。

“但我们也不在美国。”Raleigh试着平复自己的过于急促的呼吸声，就像刚经历了一场噩梦的人那样，事实上也的确如此。突然他好像反应过来了什么，“你看过我的档案？”

年轻人没有马上答复，他眯起眼睛盯着自己，Raleigh觉得他的表情好像在回答他：哦，废话，我当然看过。

“嘿，听着，”沉默维持了几秒钟，他终于打算开口说点什么，“不管Pentecost将军认为你有多重要，对我来说，你只是个从战场逃跑的前游骑兵。”

这个打开僵局的开场未免让Raleigh有些意外，他不应该为此感到不悦，毕竟这个年轻人几周前才在伊拉克救了他一命。但不知是这个稚气未脱的小子太过锋芒毕露，还是他真那么想激怒自己，Raleigh仍然感觉到了自己的怒气。

见Raleigh没有回应，他叹了口气，“你现在算是SAD的人了，如果有什么心理问题早点说出来比较好。”

昏黄的灯光照射下，随着他细小的动作，挂在胸前的狗牌泛着微光，Raleigh的视线不自觉的被吸引了过去。

他突然想起这个小子就和五年前的自己一般年纪，“Chuck，对吗？”他试着叫了他的名字，记得在纳查夫的联军指挥部一战时有人是这么叫他的，当时Raleigh可没想过他们这么快又会见面。对于自己仍然记得这个只有过一面之缘的小子的名字，Raleigh自己都感到有些意外，甚至有一瞬间他确实想说些什么。

Chuck似乎察觉到了他的想法，但他显得有些尴尬，“不是对我，”他转身躺了下去，拉上了身上的毯子，“有什么问题和Pentecost将军说去，Becket，中士。”

他甚至故意强调了“中士”两个字，那是Raleigh退伍前军衔，这让他觉得好笑又好气。但是说到Pentecost将军，Raleigh好像想起了什么。


	3. Chapter 3

“希望你还记得我是谁。”

两天前，Raleigh仍然作为黑水的一名雇员正在酒吧享受他来之不易的休假。他往声音的来源抬头望去，一个穿着和酒吧风格迥然不同的男人站在他的身边。

“Gin，”他朝酒保挥了挥手，然后低头看向Raleigh，“Raleigh Becket，”男人把音量压制在Raleigh能够清楚的听到又不至于引起旁人注意的程度，“有没有兴趣为CIA工作？”

Raleigh还没反应过来，只见酒保朝男人的身后投了一个眼神，男人转头看了眼，顺着他的视线，Raleigh看到了一个熟悉的年轻身影。

“苏打水。”男人甚至没有征求年轻人的意见就替他点了单，而跟在他身后的年轻人也丝毫没有表现出任何不满，或者应该说对此缺乏兴趣。

和第一次见面时不同，这个叫Chuck的年轻人只是穿了一身野战服，没有多余的装备，他露出疏于打理的金棕色头发，Raleigh这才注意到他可能比他想的更为年轻，年轻得和酒吧的氛围格格不入。

“为什么？”他随口一问，不清楚是不是因为这小子的出现才没有立刻回绝这个男人荒谬的提议。

“国家需要你。”

多么老套的陈词滥调，Raleigh心想。

“为什么找我？”他纠正了一下自己的问题，“SEALs、Delta，有大把年轻、优秀的小子让你挑选，”Raleigh说着故意往Chuck的方向看了一眼，“而我只是个退役的游骑兵。”

“凭我对你的了解，”男人随手从吧台上取了张卡纸，在上草草写了点什么，“不过你可能不记得了，”他贴着桌面将卡纸递到Raleigh面前，“考虑一下。”

酒保将酒杯和苏打水拿来的时候男人已经先一步离开了酒吧，吧台上留着现金，Raleigh冲酒保尴尬的笑了笑，顺手翻过那张卡纸，只见上面留着一个署名Stacker Pentecost的号码。

 

Raleigh从口袋里掏出那张卡纸，Stacker Pentecost，他看着上面的名字终于想了起来，这个男人也在那里，发生在昆杜兹的塔利班暴动中，他的搭档和Yancy一起永远的留在了那片土地上。

“你打算在那里坐到什么时候？”Chuck倚靠在盥洗室的门边，“我以为你知道我们不是来观光旅游的。”

一天前，他鬼使神差地拨通了卡纸上的电话，然后他便和眼前这个小子一起从伊拉克被送到了吉尔吉斯斯坦的首都比什凯克。Raleigh从和Pentecost的通话中大概了解了任务的目的：几周前比什凯克近郊的玛纳斯国际机场遭到了袭击，那是美军因阿富汗战争而租用作为空军基地的军用机场，也是美国在中亚地区唯一的军事基地。粗制滥造的IED，却极其有效、杀伤力巨大。虽然袭击事件并没有造成人员伤亡，针对美军的用意却极其明显，尤其是偏偏还赶在吉政府试图收回美军对玛纳斯基地租用权的当下。有意思的是，事件发生后不久CIA却意外收获了一份和FSB相关的袭击线索。所有人都知道俄罗斯试图将美国人赶出中亚，但像这样过于出位的事，Pentecost的直觉告诉他自己，事情并没有那么简单，而袭击事件很可能只是一个开始。

调查这件事，就是Raleigh和Chuck来这里的原因。

Raleigh将手里的卡纸塞回兜里，“小子，你多大了？”他试着和看起来有点傲慢无礼的后辈拉近关系，结果不出意料的遭到了一个白眼的回应。

“你只需要知道我的能力足够完成任务，Becket中士。”Chuck说着朝他自己的床边走去，他把脖子上狗牌取了下来随手丢进包里，转身刚好看见Raleigh将满装的弹匣推进枪托，“你从哪里搞来的？”

“这个？”他晃了晃手里的格洛克18，“我是个游骑兵，你忘了？”

“是前游骑兵，”Chuck纠正道，“你知道这是犯法的吧。”

“是，Hansen上士。”他把枪塞回后腰的枪套，套上外套，“我以为你只在乎我能不能完成任务？”

Raleigh本来打算尽情的欣赏这小子被呛到后写在脸上的不悦，只是敲门声想起的时候，刚露出的那一点情绪被立刻收了起来。他们不约而同地拔枪上了膛，贴着墙面分别站在门的两边。

“我知道你们在里面，”门外的人表现得很冷静，对于他们持续的沉默没有半点抱怨的意思，就好像连他们正躲在门边伏击的行为也能看见似的，“这是我的身份卡。”

Chuck先注意到地上的动静，他朝Raleigh使了个眼色，他们看着门外的人将一张卡片从门下推了进来，上面印有显眼的白头鹰标示。

Raleigh捡起那张身份卡，“Tendo Choi？”他念着身份卡上的名字，“CIA的情报科？”但仍旧没有马上开门，他看向Chuck，在得到他的眼神肯定后才小心地掀开了一条门缝，“伪造身份卡并不难。”

站在门口的男人也没有急着为自己辩解，而是递了一部已经处在通话中的手机到他面前，“我知道，”他说，“所以我猜你们也许想和Pentecost将军先谈谈。”


	4. Chapter 4

_“我断开了监控摄像。”_

上到酒店第五层的拐角，Tendo的声音从无线通讯设备里出来。

两小时前，他们的小队多了一个后勤人员，Pentecost将军通过电话确认了Tendo Choi作为CIA情报科人员的身份。这个穿着蓝灰色衬衫的男人将会负责满足Raleigh和Chuck在行动中的一切后勤需要。而他们首先要做的就是将那个“走漏”了玛纳斯基地袭击事件信息的人给带回来。

Tendo给了他们一个地址，目标所在的酒店。就在来他们的住所之前，他事先“接管”了酒店的监控设施。

_“房间在左边走廊的尽头。”_

Chuck走在前面，这是Raleigh第一次见到他穿着便服。单调朴素的灰色t恤外面却照了一件张扬跋扈的黑色夹克，但也许正是因为穿在这小子身上的缘故才显得格外气焰嚣张。

“我们到了，”他看着门上的号码，“现在？”

_“等等。”_

“怎么了？”Chuck抢在Raleigh开口之前问道。

_“他正在通话中，我们不希望有人知道他发生了什么。”_

Raleigh叹了口气，“那现在怎么办？”

_“等着。”_

他和Chuck互看了一眼，Raleigh无奈的耸了耸肩，就在他想为这尴尬的气氛找点话题的时候对面的房门却传来了动静。Tendo可以帮他们切断所有的监控摄像，可没法帮他们解决马上就要走出房门的目击者。“操”字还没骂出口，Chuck先一步做出了行动。他抓着Raleigh衣领的两边把他按在墙上，没等他反应过来，这小子已经把嘴贴了上去，直接咬住了Raleigh的下唇。不是调情、挑逗的那种，而是字面意义上的咬住，不知道是缺乏技术还是故意为之，他甚至都没有收力。

在对面的房门被打开之前，Chuck保持着一个尴尬而生硬的姿势，这使得这个吻看起来其实有点好笑。应该做点什么，Raleigh的大脑在犹豫了再三后做出了这样的决定。当他把手搭上他腰际的时候，这个正把自己按在墙上“强吻”的年轻小子像是受到了惊吓，全身都颤抖了一下。

Raleigh得承认，就是这个细小的反应激起了他恶作剧的欲望。他用舌头轻轻地舔舐年轻人的上唇，然后试着撬开他嘴。很小心，也绝没有想过硬来，毕竟他知道要是惹毛了这小子，他可是不会“口下留情”的。因此，他本不抱多大希望会得到回应，但也许是年轻人过剩的自尊心作祟，他似乎打算接受挑战。这小子不但松开口让Raleigh的舌头滑进了自己的口腔，甚至有那么一点较劲的意思，带有攻击性的回应，牙齿划过舌苔。他学得很快，强硬的挣回主动权，急切的啃食在Raleigh的口腔里磕出细小的伤口，渗出的铁锈味让Raleigh有一点兴奋。这时他才发现自己确实享受着这个有点生涩却激烈的吻，以至于错过了从对门走出来的女人震惊的表情，她只瞥了一眼便匆匆离开了。

直到耳机里传来Tendo尴尬的咳嗽声。

_“工作时间。”_

Chuck立刻结束了这个吻，抹掉了嘴边可能残留的两个人的唾液，没有参杂任何留恋的情感，或许还带着一点自豪的看了眼Raleigh裤子里的突起。

_“他挂了电话。”_

Raleigh给自己的格洛克18上了消音，Chuck在同时站到了门的另一边，他几乎可以感觉到那小子盯着他的视线，“如果你喜欢我的枪，晚上可以借你玩玩。”

糟糕的调侃，显然这个年轻的小子并不吃这套，“我更喜欢我自己的。”他熟练得给自己的1911也上了消音。

Raleigh差一点冲他手里的硬派美式经典款吹起口哨，这倒是符合Chuck的风格。

“希望你别擦枪走火，被自己的手枪爆了脑袋，Becket中士。”年轻人补充道，带着嘲讽的笑容露出一边的酒窝。

“我会小心的，Hansen上士。”

在他们相处不超过二十四小时的时间里，Raleigh已经习惯了这小子的恶言相向。甚至将这些傲慢自大，带着戾气的言语擅自定义为并无恶意。

_“嘿，小子们，我在听着呢。”_

_“顺带一提，我也能看见你们。”_

Raleigh惊讶的抬头，右边墙角的监控摄像不偏不倚的对着他们，“我以为你把它们都关了。”他朝摄像头挥了挥手。

_“我是说切断和酒店的监控系统。”_

_“然后连接到了我这。”_

_“干好你们的活，臭小子。”_

Chuck因此瞪了他一眼，“是！”Raleigh说着用枪托敲了敲门。

“谁？”门里传出一个男人的声音。

_“他正在走过来。”_

“客房服务。”Raleigh懒散的说，看着Chuck滑开了保险。

_“现在！”_

Chuck压低枪口对着门锁的位置连射了两枪，而Raleigh没有任何延迟的在同时一脚踢在门板上。房间里穿来一声吃痛的惨叫，被踢开一半的房门弹了回来。

 _“他是你们的了，”_ Raleigh好像隐约听到了一声悠长的口哨， _“干得漂亮，小子们。”_

他们保持戒备地推开房门，当看到坐在地上男人仍然捂着自己的鼻子哀嚎的时候，Raleigh确信自己那脚确实很有份量。鲜血顺着他的下颚滴落到深蓝色的地毯上，留下一个个暗色的斑点。男人的鼻梁骨八成是被自己踢断了，Raleigh这么打量着他们目标的时候，Chuck已经把枪抵在了男人的额头上。

 

“往前走，别停下来。”Chuck走在男人的左边，他一手按着他的肩膀，另一只隐藏在男人外套下面的手里握着上了膛的枪顶着他的后腰，“别试图逃跑。”

Raleigh走在另一边，他们穿过酒店大厅的时候男人仍然捂着他受伤的鼻子，他们也不希望因为他脸上的伤引起路人不必要的关注。

_“我已经安排车辆来接你们了，两分钟。”_

他向四处张望，避开和身边人的视线交汇。刚走出酒店，男人猛地转身企图夺下Chuck手里的枪，Raleigh加大了手上的力道，用几乎能卸掉他手臂的力量往下拽，压制住他企图逃跑的念头。“你再试一次，我就卸掉你的胳膊。”隔着西装和衬衫的布料，Raleigh的手指勒进男人手臂上的肌肉，直觉告诉他这个男人不只是个单纯的情报工作者，至少是个有过军事背景的外勤人员。

这时一辆黑色的SUV停在他们面前，“上车！”驾驶座上身形魁梧的男人冲他们喊。

_“糟糕，小子们，遇到点麻烦。”_

Chuck打开后座的车门。

“怎么了？”Raleigh随口问道，他退后了两步，看着Chuck把枪插回腰上的枪套里，然后不客气的将他们的目标往车厢里丢。

_“你们得自己想办法回来。”_

“什么意思？”Raleigh感到一阵不安，他看到Chuck的动作也明显停了一下。

 _“去接你们的车在路上出了点问题，”_ Chuck转向司机，本能的去摸自己的枪， _“抱歉，但你们得——”_

“——操！”

司机转过身。对Chuck来说，看到对准自己的枪口时已经太迟了。

_“_ _Becket？”_

在Raleigh的大脑明白发生了什么之前，他已经朝Chuck扑了过去。紧接着就是连续的几声枪响，周围的路人立刻尖叫着四散而开。枪声停止的同时，对方已经发动了车子，扬长而去。

_“我听到了枪声……发生了什么？”_

Chuck企图追上去，他掏枪对着那辆黑色的SUV开了两枪，没跑两步车子已经没了影。

_“_ _Hansen！？”_

_“_ _Becket！？”_

“我没事，”Raleigh咬着牙回应，他按着手臂上被子弹划过的伤口，“Chuck也没事，但我们的目标被人劫走了。”

“我操！”

Chuck骂着向他跑过来，这小子看起来很生气，Raleigh原本以为他的怒气来自他们把目标给弄丢了，但当他在自己身边蹲下来的时候，Raleigh看到了他紧张的样子。对Chuck来说，这绝对不是常见的表情，这点就算相处没有多久的Raleigh也能感觉到，而他不由得为此感到有些得意。


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck把两颗弹头丢在桌上，“马卡洛夫。”

这是劫持事件发生后Chuck在现场发现的子弹，来自劫持者的手枪。Pentecost将军一言不发的瞥了一眼，然后视线从桌上那两颗9毫米子弹移到了正在一旁接受包扎的Raleigh身上。

他随意的坐在靠坐在一旁的长桌上，基地的医护人员扯掉了他的整条袖子，手臂上暴露出的伤口不算深，但也并不浅。皮肉向外翻起，切口的周围有一些已经凝固的血块，消毒水接触到创口的时候Raleigh不自觉的倒吸了一口气。

“是我大意了，”Chuck先开了口，“这样的事不会再发生第二次了。”

Pentecost看了他一眼，接着的一声叹息像是对此既往不咎的暗示，“俄罗斯人……同伙？”

“我觉得不是。”Raleigh说，“他看起来和我一样感到意外，我不认为他知道有人来接他。”

“Becket，”一直坐在一旁的Tendo突然将他的显示器转向Raleigh，“你看到的是不是这个人？”

Raleigh当时只匆匆看了一眼驾驶座，但他仍然立刻认出了Tendo屏幕上的这个男人。他有一头显眼的浅金色头发，以及满脸的络腮胡，典型的俄国佬。

对Tendo点点头，他问，“他是什么人？”

“Alpha Group，”Tendo说着看向了Pentecost，“看来FSB也介入调查了。”

“Tendo，我要知道他们把人带去哪里了。”Pentecost说完看向Chuck，“把人给我带回来，这次别再搞砸了。”

“为什么不直接找俄罗斯当局要人，”Raleigh问了一个愚蠢的问题，“我是说，是我们的基地遭到了袭击，我们有权利……”

话没说完就感觉自己遭到了Chuck的白眼，他几乎可以听到那句，“你是白痴吗？”尽管那小子实际上并没有说出口。

“首先，FSB不会承认，”Tendo似乎不介意花点时间为新人讲解，“其次，我们也不会。小子，搞清楚你现在干得情报工作，就算是你被带走了，美国政府也是不会出面要人的。”

“如果袭击事件和FSB无关，”包扎完毕的Raleigh从桌子上跳下来，走到Tendo的身边，“也就是说有人想挑起美国和俄罗斯的矛盾？”

“可以这么说，”Tendo说着的时候瞥了一眼Pentecost，“实际上我们认为可能和车臣有关，他们一直想彻底从俄罗斯独立，美俄如果发生正面冲突，对他们来说会是一次机会。”

“IED，那确实像车臣的风格，但…”Raleigh犹豫了一下，“…‘泄漏’情报的那个人，他看起来可不像车臣的人。”

站在Tendo身边的Raleigh可能没看到Pentecost上扬的眉毛，“为什么？”

但是Chuck注意到了，“他更像西方人，”他接着Raleigh的话说道，“而不是一个车臣穆斯林，我说不上原因，但我认为他有过军事背景。”

不只是Raleigh，这小子也感觉到了。

Tendo犹豫的看向Pentecost，直到获得了一个点头认可，“是美国人，”他从系统中调出相应的档案，“陆军中士，两年前在阿富汗失踪。”那个人的名字后面标注着的“M.I.A.”的字样。

“但你仍然怀疑车臣？”Raleigh问，他转向Pentecost。

“无论背后是谁在操纵，车臣都是一个合适的盟友，对我们来说，也会是一个突破口。还有，”Pentecost向他走来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我不是雇你来质疑我的，Raleigh Becket。”

 

那天回去的一路Chuck都没有说话，像是仍然在生气，Raleigh猜测这小子过去大概从没失过手。他看起来只有二十出头，21、22，不会再大了，而Delta Force的入伍条件至少得在部队服役两年以上，他在这个年纪却已经是个上士了，可见他确实有一段过人的战绩，也难怪会被CIA看上。

“不是你的错，”Raleigh先打破沉默，“……那种情况。”

原本是想要缓解尴尬的气氛，但Chuck没有回应，他安静的跟走在Raleigh身后，实际上这反应甚至有一些挑起了Raleigh自己的怒气。他没来由的感到不快，从他这小子在Pentecost面前主动挑起任务失败的责任开始。

而这样的情绪在他们回到旅馆房间的那刻，Raleigh终于没有忍住爆发了出来。他没有去开灯，而是在Chuck刚跟着他走进房间的时候转身将他堵在门口，房门因此在年轻小子的后背冲撞下被带上。

“我说这不是你的错。”Raleigh强调，相距不到一尺的距离，他看着他这小子眨了眨眼睛。

但Chuck并不以为然，“我知道。”他轻描淡写的说。

“那你为什么要道歉？”

“什么？”Chuck有些惊讶，虽然只是一个细微的表情，借着来自窗外的微弱光亮，Raleigh也还是将它看得清楚。

“你…”他下意识的向Chuck靠近，盯着他在黑暗中也同样充满年轻活力的灰绿色瞳孔，“…为什么要道歉？”

年轻人的眼神里除了傲慢，似乎又多了一份不解，Raleigh开始觉得自己被这双眼睛所吸引了一样，一个危险的想法出现在他的脑子里，他想要继续白天那个被打断的吻。只是还没付诸行动，那小子已经按着他两边的肩膀，一膝盖顶在了他的小腹上，顺势互换了两个人的位置。紧接着一拳头落在他左边的脸颊，没有稳住步伐的Raleigh倒向身后，右臂上的伤口刚好撞在了房门上。

也许是因为年轻气盛，Chuck下手很手很重，尤其是脸颊上那拳，一下子将Raleigh脑子里那点糟糕的想法给打了回去。他抹了一把嘴角被自己的牙齿磕出来的血迹，Chuck已经打开了房间的灯。

“我不知道你误会了什么，”他的手指戳在Raleigh的胸口，带着蔑视的轻轻一弹，“但别把我想的和你一样，我确实不喜欢失败，我也不会因为一次失利就逃离战场。下一次，”Chuck低头看了眼他手臂上的伤处，鲜红色从原本纯白的纱布里隐隐渗出，“先管好你自己。”

他朝自己的床走去，脱下来的黑色外套随手往床上一丢，转身进了浴室。Raleigh本来应该为这小子的出言不逊而感到恼火，但突然觉得自己才是那个幼稚而可笑的人，这么想着，他一边取下腰间的手枪，把卸下来的弹匣和手枪一起摆在床边的柜子上，躺倒在了自己床上。

      

醒来的时候已经是第二天了，手臂上的纱布被换了新的，Chuck不在房间里，他的床是空的，除了放在床头的行李，整理得很干净，不像有人睡过的样子。

他们被告知一旦查到了目标所在的地点，Tendo会负和他们责联系，在此之前算是被放了一个得随时待命的小假。如果是别人，Raleigh也许可以在旅馆附近的酒吧里找到他的搭档，但他知道那些地方可找不到Chuck。

Raleigh在玛纳斯基地的靶场找到他的时候完全不感到惊讶。这小子戴着隔音耳套和墨镜，M4的枪托顶在他的左肩，神情专注，和平时不太一样，少了嚣张的气焰，多了一份杀气。他走过去，从一旁的桌子上给自己取了一副隔音耳套，站到Chuck的右边。

年轻人转过头看了看，示意他去边上取把枪，一边给自己空了的弹匣填充子弹。

和Chuck不同，Raleigh的左肩曾在爆炸中受伤，那让他左边的肩膀承受步枪的后坐力显得有些吃力。左手托着枪管，Raleigh让枪托靠着右边的肩膀，试着朝空地上的纸靶射了几枪，还算不错的成绩。

接着他注意到场上那些已经布满弹孔的纸靶，多数都集中在要害处，Chuck的落枪点很利落，比起躯干这样易于击中的目标，他青睐于更为致命的脑袋。

接着又是两声枪响，穿透隔音耳套从边上传来，填装完毕的Chuck抬枪给Raleigh没有击中要害的两个纸靶各补了一枪。

年轻的小子收起手里的M4，把墨镜往上一拉，转头对Raleigh笑了笑，“怎么，年纪大了吗？”

Raleigh还没来得及说什么，他们俩的手机同时响起，来自Tendo的简讯。

“抱歉小子们，你们短暂的假期得结束了，今晚有行动。”


	6. Chapter 6

_“地图已经传送到你们手机上，目标所在的建筑我已经做了标记。”_

位于距比什凯克以东二十公里的坎特城郊，第999空军基地，俄罗斯在中亚地区的第一座海外军事基地。停在远处的车上，Raleigh最后检查了一遍器械，坐在他身边的Chuck也同样。

_“抱歉小子们，你们进去后通讯信号会被屏蔽，完全得靠你们自己了。”_

_“现在是_ _23:00，”_

Raleigh和Chuck各自确认了自己手腕上的黑色点子计时器。

 _“三分钟后我会切断入口通道的监控，你们有五分钟的时间抵达建筑。然后我会切断建筑物里的监控，同样只有五分钟，找到目标，把他带出来。如果带不出来……”_ 通讯设备里Tendo的声音明显的停顿了。

 _“如果带不出来就直接杀掉。”_ Pentecost的声音从耳机里传来， _“听到了吗？”_

“收到。”Chuck的回复很冷淡，Raleigh绝不会怀疑这小子执行任务的能力，尽管那听起来有点残酷。

_“十五分钟，你们必须离开那里，别留下任何证据。记住，那是俄罗斯人的地盘。”_

23:02，Raleigh看了眼时间，“收到。”

他张望了一下四周的环境，确认了监控摄像的位置，同时为自己目测了一条行进路线。实际上他们的位置距离目标建筑并不远，但却过于空旷而不得不绕点路。

 _“对了，_ _Raleigh，”_ Tendo突然说， _“你还记得那个俄罗斯人吗？”_

“我可不会忘记。”

_“_ _Aleksis_ _Kaidonovsky_ _，六年前调入_ _Alpha Group，参与过的大小行动从未失败过。小心点。”_

“23:03，”站在他身前的Chuck挥了挥手，“go！”

 

这本来会是一场顺利的行动。他们在有限的时间内到达了建筑物，找到了目标。他被独自关押在地下室，这省去放倒几个警卫的麻烦。他的手脚被反捆着，Chuck往他头上罩了块黑布，只割开了捆着他双脚的绳子，抓住他的脖子，押着往外走。Raleigh跟在他们后面照看着四周，直到离开那栋建筑，一切都还很顺利。

但显然在他们离开后不久，有人发现好不容易请回来的“客人”不见了。还没来得及走到停车点，Raleigh已经听到基地的俄罗斯人骚动了起来。这可是他们最不希望发生的事，甚至排在当场处决他们的目标更后头。

离开他们的车还有十米左右的距离，但周围空旷的没有任何可以充当掩体的物体。Chuck走在前面，Raleigh贴着他的后背一步步倒退。一个熟悉的人影最先从建筑里冲了出来，Kaidonovsky，他立刻认了出来。

“我感觉不太好，”Raleigh的视线通过手枪的准心牢牢地定在那个人身上不敢眨一下，“你觉得我现在开火合不合适，Hansen上士。”

他尽量让自己显得不那么紧张，刻意在这小子的称呼后面加上军衔就是个很不错的方法。

“很高兴你在这种情况下还能开玩笑，Becket中士。”似乎对Chuck来说也是一样，“你在俄罗斯人的基地向他们开火，”他推了一把突然停下来的目标，迫使他继续往前走，“我们就死定了。”

“我不朝他们开火，”Raleigh看着Kaidonovsky伸手掏出了枪，“我们现在就要死了。”

_“嘿，小子们！能听到吗！？”_

Raleigh发誓这是他认识Tendo几天来第一次觉得他的声音如此悦耳。

“我想我们有麻烦了！”Raleigh说，“如果我们惊动了俄罗斯人怎么办？”

_“如果？”_

“不！”Chuck回头的时候灯塔上的探照灯已经打到了他们身上，“我们我们惊动了俄罗斯人。你有什么办——”

两声枪响，Chuck抓着目标，伏底身子，朝他们的车猛冲过去。探照灯的光线有些晃眼，这下就算Raleigh想做点什么也无法瞄准。他收起手枪跟着Chuck往回跑。

 _“杀了目标，”_ Pentecost命令， _“然后马上离开那里！”_

“什么！？”Raleigh确实有些抵触这样的命令，“但——”

话还没有说完，接下去发生的事，Raleigh不知道该算是幸运还是不幸。就在他觉得他们快要完蛋了的时候，除了来自基地灯塔的照明设施，另一束强烈的光线从远处打来。一辆集卡长驱直入，直接挡在他们和从基地里赶出来的俄罗斯人之间。

“后援？”Raleigh回后看向Chuck。

他们一时都没有反应过来，在原地呆站了一会Chuck才开口问道，“Tendo，我不知道你们还安排了后援？”

 _“什么后援？”_ Tendo的语气听起来不像是在开玩笑， _“别说傻话，快离开那里。”_

“操！”Chuck一边骂着一边把目标塞进车厢，然后自己绕道驾驶座的位置。

从车上下来的人手持步枪，戴着黑色的面罩。Raleigh得感谢格洛克18优秀的高射速。作为手枪它的威力仍然远不及真正的冲锋枪，但在这种距离下，这把冲锋手枪还是压制对方火力的作用。

“你他妈快给我上车。”

Raleigh很快射空了一个弹夹。好在这些突然出现的神秘人士还得分个心顾忌俄罗斯人，他一边向Chuck的方向后退着，一边换上了新的。

Chuck发动了引擎，“Raleigh！”他冲他大喊。

俄罗斯人向那些家伙开火的时候，Raleigh趁乱跳上了车。

“射的漂亮！”Chuck几乎是大笑了几声。

“不客气，Hansen上士。”Raleigh这么说才发现刚才Chuck叫了他的名字，而不是“Becket中士”。他转头看到这个年轻人脸上挂着夸张的笑容，尽管他们的处境并没有因此而改善。

_“小子你们还好吗？”_

从后面射过来的子弹打碎了后窗，那些家伙当然不可能就这样放弃。

“目前为止还没死，”Raleigh转身看了眼安静地躺在后座上的男人，“我猜他们是为他而来，但……”

“……但他们怎么知道我们今晚会有行动？”Chuck接过了Raleigh的话问道。

_“有人走漏了情报……”_

“这听起来可有些糟糕。”Raleigh回应。

“还有更糟糕的，”Chuck说，“Tendo，你能派车来接我们吗？他们刚才可能射中水箱……”他看着仪表上过高的水温指示。

Raleigh叹了口气，“你猜他们多久能赶上我们？”每当以为情况已经足够糟糕的时候，总会发生一些更糟糕的事，尤其是在前线作战的时候。对于这些，他们早该习惯了的。

“我会搞定的，”Chuck把车停在路边，伸手对Raleigh说，“把你的手机给我。”


	7. Chapter 7

接近零点，公路两旁的灌木丛后除了山坡和大片的田地，只有零星的几栋房屋。这段路几乎没有设置任何道路照明设施，半夜也很少有车辆通行。被Chuck停在路边的黑色吉普盘下已经积了一小滩水。而从水箱里泄漏的液体仍然规律的在往下滴淌。原本安静得几乎能听到水滴落下的声音，直到远处发动机马达的声响越来越近。

不出意料得仍旧是刚才那辆突然闯入的集卡。它在黑色吉普的后面停下，司机没有关掉远光灯，那光线就直直的打在前面的车辆上。卡车后面的集装箱从里面被打开，跳下来几个戴着黑色头套的男人往吉普走过去。

他们端着枪，警觉得靠近前面的车辆。借着集卡前灯的光线可以看见空无一人的车厢。走在最前面的人探头确认了一下车内的情况，接着向后面的人做了个手势，他们开始向四处张望。

 _♪_ _Everywhere I Go ♪_

_♪_ _Bitches Always Know ♪_

_♪_ _That Charlie Scene Has Got A Weenie That He Loves To Show ♪_

一阵音乐声突然在他们脚边响起，带着嘲讽的曲调。

聚在吉普车边的几个蒙面人骚乱起来，像是被突如其来的意外打乱了阵脚，慌乱地寻找声音的来源。其中一个站在车身边的人俯身往底盘下张望，下一秒就大叫着想要警告其他人什么。只是话没说完，声音就被巨大的爆破声所吞噬。

 

“我在伊拉克学到的可不只有拆解IED，混蛋们。”Chuck笑得有点得意。

闪烁不定的火焰印照在他脸上，Raleigh看着他顺手挂断了正在拨打的电话。

“下次用你自己的手机。”Raleigh把夜视镜塞给给他身边的这个年轻人。

“我正在用，”年轻人晃了晃手里那部手机，“但我还需要一部用于起爆。”

“是……”Raleigh抱怨着从地上爬起来。

几颗手雷的威力也许没有大到掀翻整辆集卡，但也给了那些家伙一个不算小的烂摊子忙活。而对于Raleigh，也有他们自己的烂摊子要处理。

_“别玩得太过火了，臭小子们。”_

“我想我们现在应该算是安全了。”Raleigh这么说，虽然他的语气一点也没有刚从生死线回来的人应有的那种欣喜，“只是我们的车似乎是没法用了。”

没有在爆炸中燃尽的那大半箱汽油此刻正在熊熊燃烧，火焰完全包裹住了那辆不幸的吉普，看起来一时半会也没有熄灭的趋势。

Chuck拽着他们的目标往田地的深处走，Raleigh就跟在后面。大概十来分钟左右他们来到了一处空置的库房前。就在Raleigh刚想试着去推门的时候，年轻人已经先一步一脚踹开了并不坚固的木门。微弱的月光下，库房的内饰看起来有一段时间没人使用过这里了。门边有电源的开关，外露的布线有些混乱老旧，桌上还摆放着一盏油灯。他们并不打算使用这些照明设施，只是想在Tendo的车到来之前找个地方待着，也不想引起不必要的注意。

Raleigh从房间里找来一把椅子，Chuck让他们的目标坐在上面，重新把他的手脚固定住，然后才扯掉了罩在他头上的黑布。对方使劲的眨了眨眼，然后环顾了一下四周，大概在心里估测自己的处境。他的视线最终扫过Chuck，落在了Raleigh的身上。

“我们以前认识吗？”Raleigh问，很自然地走到男人面前。

他可不习惯被别人这样瞪着，也不记得自己曾经招惹过哪个陆军的人。也许应该说之前没有，Raleigh注意到男人青肿的鼻梁。除此之外，他的脸上还多了别的伤痕，显然俄罗斯人也已经“款待”过他一番。虽然穿着同样的衣着，但和第一次逮到他的时候看起来可完全不一样。那身西服又破又脏，皱巴巴的塌在他的身上，白色的衬衣上污渍和血迹看起来尤为明显。

尽管如此，他仍然一副盛气凌然的样子。不但对Raleigh的提问置若罔闻，抬眼瞟了一眼站在他身边的年轻人，“CIA这么缺人吗？现在连毛头小鬼也招募了？”

Raleigh很想提醒他挑衅这个小鬼不是个好注意，但Chuck的拳头已经招呼了上去，他差一点带着椅子一起倒到地上。

“这个毛头小鬼正要打得你满地找牙。”Chuck看了看沾到自己拳头上的血。

男人吐干净了口腔里的血水，神情非但没有退缩，甚至带着些许玩味的瞥了一眼Raleigh。

“你们真的以为像这样拙劣的骗局就能挑起美俄两大国之间的矛盾？”Chuck凑近他，“我们看起来像白痴吗？”

这个手脚被禁锢，完全处于下风的男人笑了起来，好像是被Chuck给逗乐了似得，“是啊，我真以为你们是——”

Chuck用拳头让他吞下了后半句话，紧接着就伸手抓住男人的衣襟。

“Chuck！”第三次落拳之前，Raleigh叫住了他。

他把这个年轻气盛得有点过头的小鬼从他们好不容易抓回来的目标身边拉开，不顾这小子冲动的反抗，甚至自己的脸颊也险些挨了一下肘击。

“够了！Chuck！”Raleigh厉声道。

年轻人被他按到墙上，“这感觉有点奇怪，我们很熟吗，Becket？”

“嘿，你刚才可不是这样叫我的，”Raleigh笑了笑，“我还以为我们挺熟的。”说着往Chuck身上贴近。当然是玩笑，他并没忘记还有个人在看着。

Chuck眯起眼睛，一脸疑惑，或许还有点尴尬地看着他，“我刚才叫你什么了？”

“‘Raleigh’，”他说，“你刚才是这么叫的。”

“什么？”

Raleigh没有松手，他意识到这小子是真的没有发现。于是维持这个姿势把这个年轻的小子抵在墙上几秒钟，直到Chuck脸上的表情说明他想起来了。

“那又怎么样？”他推开Raleigh，带着不屑的口气，Chuck夸张得叫了他的名字“RaAAAAleigh……”

Raleigh感到小腹一阵收紧，他的小兄弟第二次在一个时间、地点、对象都不恰当的时机下抬了头。他的大脑在第一时间居然用“性感”来评价这个小子古怪而刻意的口音。

如果还有什么比这更糟糕的，那就是Chuck注意到了他半勃的老二。年轻人低头的那一撇，脸上从惊讶到嘲讽的细微变化，Raleigh看得一清二楚。这下是真的有点奇怪了，不过是对Raleigh而言。

Chuck笑着凑到他耳边，“2比0，RaAAAAleigh。”带着痕迹明显的挑逗口吻，称不上有经验，甚至有点拙劣，但对Raleigh却出奇的有效。

有一个瞬间，他确实在考虑给这个热衷于恶作剧的小鬼一个“教训”。但考虑到他们的处境，加上房间里还有一位请来的“客人”。

“Becket。”男人的声音从他身后传来，“Raleigh Becket，对吗？”

几秒钟前两人间的调情一般的暧昧气息立刻消散得无影无踪，他们的视线同时集中在理那位客人身上。

“我知道你是谁，”他说，“我也知道你跟错了——”

男人的话没能说完，子弹从他一边的太阳穴射入，几乎爆开他另一边的整个脸颊。巨大的推力让他以被束缚的姿势和椅子一起横在地上，脑浆和血水混杂着向外渗。

被眼前这一幕震惊到的Raleigh和Chuck几乎同时大骂着向后退了一步。Chuck激动的掏枪想往外冲出去，第二颗子弹落在他的脚边，Raleigh立刻一把将这个冲动的小子拽了回来。

_“又发生了什么？”_

他们贴墙站在门边，避开窗口。

“他死了，”Raleigh回答，“目标。”

_“什么！？”_

“附近有狙击手，他杀了目标，”他尽量让自己保持冷静，“我想他可能并不打算杀我们，我是说我和Chuck。”

Chuck给抢拉上了膛，“还有多久能到我们这？”他问，撇了眼地上的尸体。

_“十分钟。”_

_“可别死了啊！臭小子们！”_


	8. Chapter 8

前一晚他们没有回旅馆。Tendo把他们接回基地的时候已经是凌晨了，Chuck大致向Pentecost汇报了行动的情况，后者只是点点头，没有做更多的表示，更没有责难的意思。

至于那个在暗处的杀手，就像Raleigh所想的那样，无论他是站在哪一方的，他对自己和Chuck都没有杀意。否则第二颗子弹就应该要了那个年轻小鬼的命，而不是落在他的脚边。因此他们的撤退并未遭到阻挠，甚至他很可能在射杀了目标之后，Tendo到来之前，早就已经离开了。

另外Chuck还提出了一个想法，他确实不相信袭击事件的目的就像它表面看起来那样。也许为了挑起两大国的争端这点没有错，但一定不会是在别人的基地里放几个IED这样简单。CIA和FSB不会那么容易上钩，而那个幕后黑手也不会认为这样就能骗到两大情报机构。

但到目前为止，CIA完全处于被动。眼下他们的调查停滞不前，就连唯一的线索，可以带他们引出幕后黑手的目标也死了。而那个男人死前没有说完的话也让Raleigh在意。

除此以外，当他走进基地的体能训练场的时候，还有另一件事让他烦躁不已。

Chuck先一步占据了训练场地，年轻人穿的很随便，要不就是他格外偏爱那件灰色的T恤。他进来的时候这小子正趴在地上做着俯卧撑，后背已经因汗水印出了一大块深灰色。

Raleigh靠在门框上看了一会，视线顺着那件灰色的t恤往下，皱起的上衣和偏低的裤子导致了他的臀腰之间若隐若现的露出了一节肌肤。这本来不应该具有吸引力，至少不应该吸引身为同性的Raleigh，但他突然记起了昨天夜里有些不堪的梦境，尽管它们在他早上惊醒的时候被他理智的大脑给主动屏蔽了。现在，他越是想忘记，那些画面就越是清晰。几秒钟后他有点后悔刚才没有冲一把淋浴，顺便服务一下自己的小兄弟，尤其是他现在还穿着那条野战裤。

但紧接着Raleigh又干了两件无可挽回的蠢事。实际上他真的应该立刻转身离开训练场，而不是蹲坐在那里希望裆部的隆起看起来不那么明显，更不该天真的抽起烟来降火。

至于烟草能不能帮助去火，Raleigh不会知道了。因为他才点起烟，抽了没两口，Chuck的注意力就被那股烟味吸引了过来。

他从地上爬起来，“为什么不换个地方抽你的烟，RaAAAAleigh。”

Raleigh仰起头看着那小子皱着眉头向自己走来，在他的面前停下，低头俯视，神情傲慢。这个角度让他想起了不久前在伊拉克的第一次见面。回想起来，尽管由于光线和装备的原因，当时几乎完全看不见这小子的容貌表情，但现在他已经能清楚辨认出他所散发出的气场。

Chuck弯腰取走了Raleigh夹在指间的烟，用拇指和中指捏着滤嘴偏下的地方塞到自己嘴里深深吸了一口。

小鬼脸上的表情很难被简单的归类为嘲讽。他突然抬起脚，脚背不轻不重的贴在他的两腿之间。嘴角上扬，Chuck露出了一个恶作剧般的微笑，然后贴合着他裆部的裤子，缓缓向上挪动自己的脚掌，脚尖隔着裤子的布料磨蹭着他勃起的性器。

“怎么？你就这么想操我？”Chuck语气冰冷，却彻底点燃了Raleigh的欲火。

他已经有点想当场就把这个不可一世的小子按在地上，操到他那张嘴除了呻吟再也发不出别的声音来。但Chuck并不知道他正在挑衅的人脑子里的想法。

“还是想试试我的枪？”他从系在后腰的枪套里掏出他的美式经典，迅速熟练的上膛开了保险。

Raleigh还没来得及消化年轻人的上一句话，下一秒已经被人用枪指着脑袋了。

“舔吧。”Chuck说着挑了挑眉毛。

没有人能对着一把开了保险的M1911还让自己的小兄弟保持坚挺，Raleigh也不能。哪怕持枪的人看起来有多性感，他的话语多么的挑逗。

他们就这么僵持了几秒，Chuck突然笑了起来，大概是Raleigh第一次看到这小子笑得这么毫无防备。

“开个玩笑，”Chuck收起枪，松下没有装弹的空弹夹，他瞥了眼Raleigh裆部已经不那么明显的激凸，“不过看起来很管用。”

在Raleigh思考清楚应该如何应对之前，他已经一脚扫过去放倒了上一秒脸上还挂着笑容的小鬼。他整个人笼罩在Chuck的上面，原本应该落在他脸上的拳头在他面前几厘米处停下。看着在他的阴影下的小子甚至没有眨眼，Raleigh从他身上爬起来，用脚轻轻踢开Chuck倒地时松开的手枪，然后往后退了两步。

“我可以陪你玩一会。”Raleigh现在是真的有点生气了。

这正合Chuck的心意，从刚才开始他就想有个随便什么人来给练手。

他紧盯着Raleigh迅速起身，站到他对面，相距五尺左右。两人对视了片刻，同时向前一个跨步，出拳交膀。几乎没有任何延迟的，Chuck将右手的拳头挥向Raleigh的下肋，同时收回了前面那一拳。Raleigh虽用左臂挡开了年轻人的这一拳，但Chuck刚收回的左拳又已经直指他心脏的位置。

年轻人收回攻击，得意的笑了笑，“热个身。”

Raleigh微微侧身将重心调整到左边，提起右脚Chuck的膝盖内侧扫过去，这一次并未击中目标。后者退了一步，躲过攻击的同时用手拍落了这一脚。但Raleigh的进攻并未就此停止，落地的脚掌在地上一旋，他顺势将重心换到右脚，提起左脚逆时针转身借力踢向他的对手。来不及躲开的Chuck用左臂硬生生的吃下这一脚，才没有被击中侧颈。

“现在热完身了吗？”Raleigh回敬。

Chuck不单单是被挑起了兴趣，而是完全兴奋了起来。他的拳头和他的性格一样具有很强的攻击性，这点Raleigh在挡下他第一拳的时候就发现了。他并没有急着还击，在后退着躲几拳头之后，他被逼到了场地的边缘。也许就是这个看似有利的条件让年轻人因此而轻敌，Raleigh终于等来了有所松懈的那一拳。他用左手接下Chuck的拳头，抓着他的左手紧紧贴在自己右肩的位置，同时缩身左转，左脚向后跨了一大步，抬起右臂用手肘向下压住对方的左前臂，Chuck吃痛的大骂了一声“操！”，而Raleigh右手的拳头已经停在了他的喉咙前。

Raleigh的嘴角上扬，但他刚一松手，Chuck立刻跨进一步，反手抓住他的左手肘关节，上身右转过一个角度。他想要挣脱束缚却已经晚了，左手的手腕也被年轻人的另一只手牢牢抓住。Chuck用后背紧贴他的左边侧身，左脚向后退，试图给他一个漂亮的过肩摔。

Raleigh也没有就此屈服。他向后转身，完全用自己的后背贴着Chuck，右臂向后绕过这小子的脖颈，搭着他的肩膀屈身向前，反而将Chuck背起，摔了出去。

着地之前，年轻人奋力的侧过身，才勉强使得自己没有被摔的太难看。他仰面躺在训练场的地面上，大口的喘着粗气，然后Raleigh压了上去。

“滚下去。”Chuck说，但语气并不强硬。

Raleigh看着被他压在身下的年轻人，运动过后泛红的脸颊和脖子微湿，发根处的汗水更是已经浸湿了他金棕色的头发。

“我还以为你想玩我的枪？”Raleigh说，还没有起身的意思。

“为什么我会想玩你的！？”Chuck立刻否定，“我说过我更喜欢自己的，点45大口径！和你的9毫米可不同！”

现在有点得意的人是Raleigh，尤其是他发现这小子还没有自觉的时候。

“1比2，”他屈腿用膝盖顶了顶Chuck两腿之间的隆起，“原来这样能让你兴奋起来。”

Chuck这才注意到他的老二因为刚才那场打斗而充血勃起了。一时间他脸上的潮红蔓延到了耳根，介于尴尬和羞耻之间的表情更是让Raleigh觉得有趣。

但他也没能得意太久，恼羞成怒的Chuck一拳击中他的侧腰，翻身将他压在了下面。然后这个该死的小鬼居然主动的将嘴贴上来啃咬他的唇舌，同时一把捏住他的老二，隔着裤子挼搓了起来。Raleigh震惊得差点忘了呼吸，并不是因为沉溺于被Chuck撩拨起的情欲；而是他妈的Chuck Hansen正握着他的老二，并且主动献吻这件事本身。

他的老二很快便充血硬了起来，Raleigh甚至觉得自己在颤抖。就在他伸手想要撩起对方上衣的时候，Chuck停了下来，“3比1，混蛋。”


	9. Chapter 9

Raleigh这辈子有很多遗憾，其中排在首位大概是五年前，他把Yancy独自留在了阿富汗。他以前从来没有想过自己和Yancy会有分开的一天，更不曾想过那次行动短暂的分离会成为他们兄弟俩的永别。

不过这些现在都不重要的了。Raleigh正背靠着墙壁躺坐在地上，不远处的两具尸体一个被割断了喉管，一个被爆了头。现在横在他大腿上的步枪只剩下最后一个弹匣，他仍然握着手枪的手无力的垂在身边。另一只手护着腹部的伤口，但不断往外渗的鲜血没有止住的迹象。Raleigh几乎要放弃了，他抬手看了看已经被自己的血染得一片鲜红左手，打着颤伸进自己口袋里摸索了半天。打火机先从兜里掉了出来，他应声低头一看，冒出了一个可笑的想法。

他看向手里握着的手枪，“也许我该试试火药。”

_“你可不是_ _Rambo_ _，别干蠢事。”_

回应他的人是Chuck。

“嘿，现在在干蠢事的人可不是我。”Raleigh说，语气平缓。但如果还有多余的力气，他更想冲这小子咆哮两句。

接着耳机里又传来清晰的枪响。他知道Chuck和那些刺客又进入了交战状态，等到广场上的枪声渐渐平息，Chuck才再次开口。

_“你就给我老实的呆在那里，我马上就来！”_

他听起来有点焦虑，那是理所当然的。他们两现在这处境可一点不乐观。尤其是Raleigh，他终于艰难的从口袋里掏出那包烟，幸运的还有最后一支。把纸烟盒凑到嘴边，他用上下唇抿住里面的最后一支烟。拽得皱巴巴的纸盒被他随意的丢到一旁，捡起地上的打火线颤颤巍巍得给自己点上。

Raleigh仰头靠着墙，吐出一口白烟。至少让自己死得不那么凄惨，他这么想着，早知道今天就要死了，那天真该把那混小子给办了。

真糟糕，他又多了一件后悔的事。

 

一周前，因调查线索中断而在基地待命的Raleigh和Chuck接到了新的任务。

由于俄罗斯当局的施压，吉尔吉斯斯坦政府正式将收回玛纳斯基地租用权列入了议程。美国可不打算放弃他们在中亚地区唯一的军事基地。国防部部长当即安排了此次访问中亚的行程，为的就是确保这事不会发生，而Raleigh和Chuck的工作则是确保部长在比什凯克的这段时间其他一切不该发生的事不会发生。

他们花了一周的时间为此准备，调查了所有行径的路线，评估各路段的安全等级，分别制定了应对突发事件的策略。不过万无一失的事前准备是不存在。

半个小时前他们的车队在中心广场受到伏击。

实际上他们是在原先的路线上遇到了一次小规模的爆破，被迫启用了备用路线。当时和部长同坐在第二辆车上的Raleigh并不赞成更换路线，他认为这并不会对他们造成多大威胁，而临时路线会有更大的不确定因素。事实证明他是对的。

第二次爆炸发生在车队途径中心广场的时候，在他们前面的车辆突然就被炸开了，爆破的气流带着一些残骸砸向他们。紧接着就是对他们的一阵扫射，副驾驶座上的Raleigh及时伏下才躲过了一劫，当他抬头的时候，他们的司机已经浑身是血的断了气。他没时间感到惋惜，立刻踢开了车门。

后座的Chuck也下了车，他单手持步枪，小心的将身边的部长也拉了下来，按着他的头绕到了车尾。

受到惊吓的平民在空旷的中心广场上逃窜，人流让他们在当下没法对袭击作出有力的还击。Raleigh将大开的前车门当做临时掩体，尽管这还算是辆防弹车，但仍旧不足够牢靠。他看到射穿防护甲的子弹被涂了一层黑色的铁氟龙。

在承受攻击的时候他只能徒劳的进行点射还击，同时估测了刺客的数量。广场中央的喷泉边有四个人，右侧的灌木景观边也有两个人，另外在他们边上房顶的那个最为棘手。

等到人群散的差不多了，Raleigh回头看向Chuck，后者点了点头示意已经做好了准备。Raleigh换掉了没剩几发的弹匣，在确保手里的M4满载后冲了出去。一边往右边的建筑跑过去，一边对着喷泉的方向扫射。

Chuck几乎和Raleigh同时行动，他按着部长的头将，尽量用自己的身躯护着他往后面的备用车跑过去。

Raleigh在冲进建筑之间射完了一整个弹匣，换上手枪对着灌木丛的那几枪放倒了一个刺客。

司机迅速的掉了头，Chuck刚将部长护送上车，后窗的防弹玻璃的被射出了明显的裂痕。Raleigh知道他们没有时间等自己赶过去，想也没想的就转身往楼顶冲上去。

天台上的刺客显然没有注意到背后有人靠近，很轻松的就被他用手刺给解决了。Raleigh将被割断喉管的尸体推到边上，用他留下的狙击步枪又干掉了广场上的刺客。但发现身后动静的时候已经晚了，跟着他上来的刺客虽然被他一枪爆了头，而Raleigh自己也被击中了腹部。

他后退了几步，靠着墙滑到了地上。涂有铁氟龙的子弹穿过了他的防弹衣，鲜血随着他的每一次呼吸，都从伤口往外涌。将手枪的弹夹填满，给步枪换上最后一个满装的弹匣。Raleigh现在唯一能做的就是等剩下的三个刺客冲上楼来的时候做最后的挣扎。但他突然意识到广场上的枪声还在继续。

 

_“你他妈的不会死了吧！”_

通讯设备对面的Chuck吼得很大声，如果不是没有力气，Raleigh几乎要笑出声了。

“还没操过你，我怎么能死。”


	10. Chapter 10

Raleigh一直坚持着，直到Chuck从那扇门里冲进来。

他半躺着挤出一个笑容，虽然看不见，但Raleigh猜自己一定笑的很难看，因为那小子当时的表情简直像要把他给杀了。如果他要是就这么死了，Chuck大概会把他揍活了再杀一次。所以在他渐渐失去意识的过程当中，Raleigh只有一个信念，那就是绝对不能死在这里。但他也因此错过了很多Chuck这辈子可能都不会说第二次的话。

再次醒来的时候他的周围一片漆黑，什么也看不见。就在清醒的那个瞬间，他有一种难以言喻的迷失感，他不知道自己身在何处。没有消毒药水的味道，至少他现在不是躺在医院的病床上；而从身下床铺的柔软程度来说，这里甚至不会是他们所借宿的汽车旅馆。Raleigh只能茫然的睁着眼睛，就只是睁着。等到适应了黑暗，渐渐出现在眼前的是一个完全陌生的环境，但同时又弥漫着一种熟悉的味道。

再然后，Raleigh觉得有什么东西正在舔着他的手指，更准确的说法是：啃咬。他立刻警觉地看过去，那东西似乎也注意到了他的动作，在Raleigh的转头的时候停了下来。黑暗中，Raleigh看到的是一只斗牛犬趴在他的身边，瞪着圆鼓鼓的眼睛正盯着自己看。其实那挺吓人的，但又有那么点好笑。斗牛犬一副不屑的神态就好像把“Chuck Hansen是我的主人”写在脸上了似得。Raleigh翻手挠了挠它的下巴，斗牛犬立刻眯起眼睛，歪着头往他的手上蹭了蹭。接着站了起来，礼节性的最后舔了两下Raleigh的手指，便跳下床，从半掩着的房门一溜烟跑了出去。

试着从床上坐起来的时候，他感到腹部的伤口传来隐隐的疼痛感，但并不严重，更像是麻药退掉之后的感觉。Raleigh意识到枪伤已经被很好的处理过，并且包扎了起来。他本能的对自己身体的恢复程度做了一个评估，结论是自己应该已经躺了一段不短的时间。

Raleigh没有去开灯，爬起来的时候打了一个寒颤，随手从附近抓了一件衣服罩在身上。猜想那头斗牛犬应该是去投奔它的主人了，他便也跟了出去。

客厅的电视机开着，坐在沙发上的人不用猜Raleigh也知道是那小子。他绕到前面，Chuck正裹着一条毯子躺在沙发上，看似专注的盯着荧幕，一边挠着蜷缩在他身边斗牛犬。

“你睡在这里？”Raleigh试图打开话题，“抱歉，占了你的房间。你可以……”

“我已经在这里睡了一周，”Chuck抬头白了一眼，“你现在才想起来和我说抱歉？”但呛人的语气很快软了下去，“我不会和伤者抢床睡的。”

Raleigh笑着坐到沙发的另一头，“谢了。”他说得很轻。

“你看过这片吗？”Chuck沉默了片刻问道，“Reservoir Dogs”

黑色的荧幕上显眼的橘色字打着“A Film by Quentin Tarantino”。然后是几个穿着黑色西装的男人有点过分装逼的戴着墨镜走在街道上，字幕一一打出了他们的名字。最后在一个所有人的全景下面出现了一个小小的“are”，Raleigh还没反应过来的时候“Reservoir Dogs”几个大字就从下面升起。

“没。”他简略的回答。

“那正好，”Chuck缩了缩脚给他腾了个更舒适的位置，“看，你当时就像这家伙，Mr. Orange。”

片头刚过，Raleigh看到的就是一个浑身是血的男人横躺在车子后座哭喊着“我要死了，我他妈就要死了……”

“那你有抓着我的手说‘你会没事的’吗？”Raleigh笑着说，“Larry？”

“滚蛋！”Chuck说着一脚踢在Raleigh的屁股上。

如果不是考虑到他的伤势，Raleigh觉得他会把自己一脚踹到地上。

 

那天Raleigh没有睡在Chuck的房间，两个人最后都窝这张不算大的沙发上睡着了，连那只斗牛犬也紧贴着Chuck趴在他们中间。

Raleigh后来知道这只斗牛犬叫Max，是Chuck小时候捡回来的。还知道Chuck有个父亲，在他不在的时候偶尔会过来照顾Max。Chuck很少提起他的父亲，Raleigh直觉他们的关系并不和睦，他不清楚什么原因，也没有过问。他们没有亲密到能够互相掏心的程度，但他知道Chuck摆在床头的唯一一本书里夹着一张他们父子的合照。那是Raleigh某天晚上心血来潮想拿来看的时候发现的。照片上的Chuck看上去十六七岁的样子，身着陆军军装，似乎是入伍时的纪念照。Raleigh还发现Chuck对喜欢的东西相当执着，比如Max、再比如那天晚上他们一起看的电影。那是这小子第十遍看这部整个故事只有几个打劫失败的土匪在一个仓库里扯淡的电影，而且仍旧看得相当认真。

回基地的前一晚，Chuck翻出小半瓶他父亲留下的威士忌，Raleigh加了冰块倒了一小杯，Chuck则掺和在了可乐里，年轻人的喝法。然后他们像那天一样坐在那张沙发上看着那小子挑选的电影，享受着和平。他靠在右边，Chuck倚着左边横卧在沙发上。Raleigh突然想起了那个有点糟糕的想法，然后认真的思考起发生点什么的可能性。

他们都喝过一点酒，但这和酒精无关。Raleigh转头看着身边的年轻人，电视机的荧光反射在他脸上。Chuck可能注意到了自己的视线，他回看了他一眼，接着一只脚掌隔着裤子的布料贴在了Raleigh半勃的性器上。只是稍稍加了一点力道，轻易的就将他的理智推向奔溃的边缘。

“现在浴室空着，你需要自己去解决一下吗？”年轻人一边调侃，一边轻轻地用脚掌撩拨着他的老二。

Raleigh迟疑了片刻后伸手抓住那只“蹂躏”着自己老二的脚，“不如就在这里解决。”他捏在他的脚踝处用来扯了一把。

原本还只是半躺着的Chuck被他整个拽倒在了沙发上。意识到危险的年轻人本能的挣扎了起来。没有被限制住的那只脚胡乱踢了两下，有一脚正中Raleigh的腹部。他立刻松了手，护着伤处拱起背。

Chuck停止了挣扎，叹了口气，“你认真的吗？”说着用脚跟小心的踹了踹Raleigh的肩膀。

他笑着抬起头，然后欺身压上去，双手撑在Chuck的两侧，俯瞰着这小子漂亮的绿色瞳孔。仅仅只是保持着这个姿势，Raleigh没有急于进一步。他给了Chuck足够的时间去思考，然后把没有被推开当做一种默许，俯身吻上了身下的年轻人。


	11. Chapter 11

走进Pentecost的指挥室时，他们的长官已经等了好一会，Tendo在Pentecost的指示下将事先准备好的两份档案分别递到他们俩手里。

Raleigh看着夹在档案外封上照片，下面的空白处写着“Dr. Hermann Gottlieb”。

“德国数学家，他是个真正的数学天才。”Tendo解释，还夹杂着些许赞赏，“四天前他受到FSB的通缉追捕，原因是黑进了俄罗斯的军方系统，他下载了俄罗斯所有海外军事基地的资料。”

Raleigh翻阅着Dr. Gottlieb的档案，自德国理工大学毕业后留校任教至今从未有过任何不良记录和出格的行为，直到俄罗斯的军方系统被黑，Dr. Gottlieb则成了首要的嫌犯，目前在逃中……

“我们的人两天前在当地发现了他的行踪。”

“他的妻子…”Raleigh接过Tendo的话，“…在之前一周失踪了。”他视线停留在后一页女人的照片上，“他们劫走了她。”

Tendo点了点头，“这是个交易，俄罗斯的军方资料换他的妻子。”

“你需要我们做什么？”Chuck合上档案问。

“Dr. Gottlieb现在在我们的控制下，防止他在交易前被FSB的人找到。”Tendo抿起嘴笑了笑，“他要找回他的妻子，我们要找他交易的对象，双赢的计划。”

 

Gottlieb提供了交易的信息。他们来到市郊的弃置工厂时，从南面大开着的正门可以看到Gottlieb早早的已经到了，六、七个全副武装的人看守着他。那是一栋三层高的建筑，看起来像是个临时据点。除此之外东侧还有一扇边门，两个形似守卫的人分别游走在两扇门边，两辆吉普停在不远处。

下午三点，这不是一个潜入的好时机，但敌人也同样显眼。

他们绕到建筑物的北面，Chuck向Raleigh使了个眼神。后者探头望了眼正背对着他们的边门守卫，拔出匕首迅速从背后接近，捂上他嘴的同时用匕首割开了对方的喉管。他拖着尸体往灌木丛的方向拽，Chuck在这时跑到了南面的墙角边。他静静的等着守卫从他身边走，就在他正要回头转身的那个瞬间，Chuck抓住他的双肩就往墙上摔过去，娴熟的拔出匕首从后颈插入对方的脖子。

“还有十五分钟。”Raleigh看了看表。

“足够了。”Chuck说着收起匕首。

处理完尸体，他们从边门进入。三层挑空的工厂东面是独立的三层办公区，金属搭建的楼梯走道用于通行。楼梯间隔栏的掩护给他们的位置提供了一个安全的死角，只要足够小心，不必担心引起注意。

手枪都上了消音，Chuck走在前面，Raleigh着贴着的他后背守着后方。上到两楼的拐角时停顿了一下，等到跟在后面的Raleigh拍了拍他的肩膀示意做好了准备才一起往相背的两个方向冲出去。

过道上没有人，Chuck刚放松了警惕，一个男人抽着烟从他前方的第三个门里走了出来，一转头，他们的视线撞在了一起。但男人的手指还没接触到他胸前挂着的步枪，从Chuck身后射过来的子弹就击中了这家伙的眉心。Chuck冲上去，在对方倒地之前接住了他，然后才舒了口气，把尸体拖回门里。Raleigh跟了过去，站在门口看着年轻人把尸体扔在一个不显眼的角落。

“真是太感谢你了，”Chuck从房间里走出来，“快枪手Becket。”

“嘿，你那天可不是这么说的，”Raleigh开着玩笑，“你说——”

他的话被耳机里的两声干咳制止了。

_“希望你没忘记我还在这呢。”_

Tendo忍不出发了声，接着又补充到， _“还有_ _Pentecost_ _将军。”_

实际上这时候Chuck的枪已经顶在了他的额头上，Raleigh只得举起双手表示投降。他看到年轻人挑了挑眉，收起枪得意的笑了笑。然后逐一检查了楼层所有独立的隔间，确保没有其他人后才往三楼走。

Raleigh在楼梯口用匕首又放倒了一个守卫。和先前一样，他们排查了每一件隔间，然后在护栏边找了视线不错的隐蔽位置。

 _“还有五分钟。”_ Tendo提醒。

Chuck和Raleigh正着手布置他们的据点，在检查完所有器械之后将注意力放在了楼下的Gottlieb身上。

他有点焦虑地拄着拐杖来回踱步，发出的声响在空旷的工厂里不断回响。那几个看守着他的男人并没有把他放在眼里，不耐烦的蹲在一边抽烟，或是埋着头捣鼓自己手里的枪械。直到其中一个男人的手机响起。他把手里的烟丢在地上用脚碾灭，接起了电话，然后Raleigh听到了一口标准的美式口音。

_“两分钟。”_

楼下的男人在挂断电话之后将Gottlieb招呼了过来，从上到下仔细的检查了一遍。另一个人走到门口左右张望，然后喊了几声，但没有得到回应。他抱怨着咒骂了几声回到了工厂里，Raleigh不由的收紧了手上握枪的力道。

进入的戒备状态，除去楼下的动静，他和Chuck之间安静的可以听到彼此的呼吸声。

_“来了。”_

Raleigh听见外面的引擎声，接着一辆低调的黑色轿车从大门开了进来。

等到车子停稳，熄了火，右后方的门才被打开。一个金发的男人先下了车。他低着头，Raleigh看不清他的样子，但从其他人的态度上，Raleigh猜测这个男人就是他们一直在找的人。

“他出现了，”他向Tendo汇报，“什么时候动手？”

男人下车后转身一手扶着车门朝车厢里弯下腰。

 _“现在。”_ 答复他的人是Pentecost。

Raleigh看到一个被蒙着眼睛的女人在他的搀扶下从车厢里出来。她看起来并没有受到任何伤害。Gottlieb只看了一眼就试图冲过去，但立刻被站在他身边的几个男人拦了下来。

他伏底身体，通过瞄准器对准金发的男人。

“我要的东西在哪里？”

男人刚一开口，Raleigh紧张地抬起头，幅度大得都引起了Chuck的注意。

“你干什么？”Chuck压着嗓门问，声音很轻但严肃。

Raleigh没有回应，他根本没有注意到Chuck在叫他。

“在这里，”Gottlieb指了指自己的脑袋，“我可不敢轻易相信你，所以我看过那些资料后把所有的备份都销毁了，现在它们只存在我的脑子里。你可以带我走，然后把我妻子放了。”

“我怎么知道你是不是真的都记住了。”对方平静的说，没有因为Gottlieb的话而生气。

“那也许你得另外请人了，”拄着拐杖的博士也毫不服软，“不过已经被黑过一次的俄军，第二次是不是还像之前那样容易侵入就不知道了。”

交易正在进行，而本来应该负责Gottlieb安全的Raleigh却不在状态。

Chuck小心的加大了音量，“操！你他妈…你在干什么？”

_“_ _Becket？”_

Raleigh甚至忽略了Pentecost的命令，他看着金发的男人搀扶着身边的女人走近Gottlieb，停在他的面前。

“我不关心它们以什么形式存在，”温和的语气是Raleigh再熟悉不过的，“只可惜你们才刚见面又得分开了。”

他松开女人，对边上站着的几个人点了点头，他们立刻围上来押着Gottlieb往车子的方向走。而他自己没有马上跟过去，站在原地，点起烟抽了一口，然后抬头向他们所在的方向张望。倒不是发现了他们躲在哪里，而是知道他们就在附近。

“我操！”Chuck决定自己动手，他咒骂着将自己的枪口对准目标，却被Raleigh一把按住。

“是Yancy，”Raleigh慌张的说，“他是Yancy……”

“什么？谁？”Chuck惊讶之后立刻想了起来，“你他妈在开玩笑吧？！”他曾经在Raleigh的档案上见到过这个名字，“Yancy已经死了五年了，我看过你们的档案！”

_“快动手！_ _Becket！Hansen！”_

Chuck疑惑地看着Raleigh，但对方的表情认真而坚定。

_“_ _Hansen！”_

一时间他们都忘记了Pentecost的存在，直到一个亚洲口音的女人声音从耳机里传来。

_“我来。”_


	12. Chapter 12

Raleigh用了五年的时间才从Yancy死亡的阴影下走出来，他无法眼睁睁的看着他的兄长再次死在自己面前。

这是他当时唯一的信念，因此在那个身份不明的援军扣下扳机前，他不惜暴露了自己的位置也要加以阻止。然后Yancy闪身躲过了远处的狙击，现场立刻变得一团乱，Raleigh和Chuck失去了身藏暗处的唯一优势。好在他们还有个身份不明的援军，这使得在楼下的Yancy和他的手下一时也不敢轻举妄动，他们四散躲藏到最近的掩体后。

整个工厂在瞬间陷入了绝对了安静。Raleigh没有时间向Chuck解释自己冲动的行为，他知道Chuck也不想听，因为这丝毫不会改善他们的境况。

每个人都可以感觉到寂静下隐藏的张力。直到它被细小的鞋跟和地面摩擦的声音打破，其他人这才注意到Gottlieb的妻子捂着自己的嘴仍站在原地。她完全被吓坏了，不自觉的向后退了一小步。

“小子，麻烦转告你们的狙击手，如果他开枪，”Yancy枪口指向站在空旷的厂房中央的女人，“我也会。”

“我知道你不会。”Raleigh回应，“Yancy绝不会将枪口朝向一个无辜的妇女。”

“真遗憾，”他松开保险，“你认识的Yancy五年前死在了阿富汗。”

“你不会，”Chuck说，“杀了她，你从Gottlieb那里再得不到任何信息。”

“我喜欢这小子，”Yancy的语气带着笑意，“谢谢提醒。”说着，他抬高枪口，对着卷门的弹簧锁扣连射了了两发。

随着金属碰撞的巨响，Raleigh和Chuck失去了他们唯一的后援。

Yancy从掩体后走出来，他命令司机留在车上看着Gottlieb，然后亲自将Gottlieb的妻子从侧门送走。他不需要留下人质，Raleigh和Chuck心里都很清楚，这些家伙和先前在中心广场伏击他们的车臣恐怖分子可不同，他们都是曾受过正规军队训练的前美军。

_“你们还好吗？”_

“老实说，”Chuck瞥了眼Raleigh，“不太好。”

这个高傲的小子通常可不会这么说，因此Tendo完全可以从他的话里听出情况有多糟糕。

_“坚持住，已经派人过去了！”_

“尽量。”Raleigh的回复缺乏底气。

办公区的南北两面都有楼梯架设，Yancy让四个人从北面的楼梯走，自己带着剩下的三个人从南面上楼。Raleigh和Chuck背靠着背分别应对两边的敌人，但他们的还击充其量只能起到拖延的作用。而过道上可以用作掩体的除了几个堆砌在一起的木箱没有任何更坚固的物体了，眼看着敌人就快上到三楼的平台，Raleigh和Chuck默契的同时朝南北两边丢了烟雾弹，以此封锁对方的视线。他们匆忙的对着烟雾扫了机枪，迅速闪进了最近的隔间里。

等到烟雾散去后骚动也平息了下来。Raleigh和Chuck守在隔间门的两边，紧握着手里的枪械不敢发出半点声响。

外面的脚步声再次响起，但并不像先前那样匆忙。Raleigh暗自庆幸这一层至少有十来间像这样的隔间，尽管脚步声仍然在逼近，但至少他们争取到了那么一点时间。Chuck指了指窗户的方向，那是他们现在唯一可能的出路。

环顾了一圈四周的环境，Raleigh持枪保持着随时还击的姿势，同时小心的往窗户的方向一步步倒退过去。Chuck仍然守在门边，直到Raleigh绕过办公座椅走到窗边才跟过来。他们从腰间抽出绳索，将它固定在窗台下方，习惯性的用力拉扯了两下以确定固定点足够牢靠。

也许是因为工厂被弃用已久，当Chuck试图打开那扇窗户的时候发现它已经完全被卡死了，年轻人尽可能的压低嗓门爆出了粗口。

外面过道上的脚步声表明敌人离他们最多只剩下2、3间距离。他们可以强行打破玻璃或者用枪打烂卡槽，无论哪一种都会立刻暴露他们的位置，但越来越近的敌人让他们没有选择的余地。

Chuck深吸了口气，最后还是选择了打烂窗户的卡槽，Raleigh一把将窗推开。他们不再需要为隐藏行踪而蹑手蹑脚，枪声不出所料了的将过道上的敌人吸引了过来。

他们击退了最先从外面冲进来的人，对方退出门外，不再那么莽撞的往里面冲，但这不意味着Raleigh和Chuck占到了任何优势。

“还要多久？”Raleigh对着通讯器问道。

_“十分钟。”_

“我们可能坚持不了他妈的一分钟！”

堵在门口的敌人很快发起了第二次进攻，但这一次没有急着往里冲。Chuck推着Raleigh躲到了办公桌的后面躲避猛烈的攻击。

“操！”Raleigh转身就看见Chuck右腿上的枪伤。

浅棕色的裤子已经被他自己的血浸透了一大片。慌张下的Raleigh顾不得随时可能冲进来的敌人，他立刻伸手过去想替他检查伤口却被Chuck制止，“你先走，”年轻人指了指窗口，“我掩护你。”

“滚你的！”Raleigh果断否决。

上一次他接受别人的掩护逃跑还是五年前在阿富汗的时候，然后他为此后悔了五年。Raleigh突然觉得有点好笑，他现在的处境和昆杜兹那一战如此相似，只是当年掩护他逃跑的人如今成了追杀的一方。

“我是你的上级！Becket中士！”Chuck用命令的口吻低声吼道。

“管我屁事，”他没有兴趣再和这个小子开什么上下级的称谓玩笑，“我们不在军队里！”

现在Raleigh不想去思考究竟是什么改变了他的兄长，只有一点他很清楚，如果接受了Chuck的提议，他就很有可能会失去身边的这个年轻人。而他绝不愿意再冒一次险。

他们怒视着对方，直到Chuck长叹了口气表示妥协，“我们一起走。”

Raleigh扶着他从地上起来，一边向门口射击压制住敌人的火力。而Chuck突然伸手拽过Raleigh的领口将他拉近自己，然后一口咬上了他的唇。没有缓慢轻柔的挑逗，年轻人狂野而充满激情的一阵啃咬，Raleigh没有反应过来就被逼到窗台边。

这是一个不能更糟糕的接吻时机，Raleigh刚想要回吻，Chuck松开了拽着他衣领的手，毫不犹豫的将他推出窗外。


	13. Chapter 13

Raleigh坐在一张木质椅凳上，靠着椅背，头微微后扬。虽然视野受到限制，但仍然能感觉Chuck正站在他的身后。

那小子伸手拂过他的下颚和脸颊，上面已经长出了些许胡渣。

他俯下身凑到Raleigh耳边，“需要帮忙吗？”

Raleigh刚想起身回应的时候就又被一把按了回去。

蓬松湿软的触感随着年轻人手掌的温度就从脸颊延伸到脖子。他将剃须膏抹到Raleigh的脸上，直到白色的泡沫均匀的覆盖住那些金色的短毛。Chuck停了下来，盯着他的脸看了会，满意的用毛巾擦掉了手上多余的剃须膏。Raleigh偏头看过去的时候刚好瞥见他从茶几上拿起剃刀。

那是一把红棕色木柄的折叠刀，Chuck翻开它的时候带着耐人寻味的微笑。Raleigh则看着这小子再次绕到自己身后，接着被从后面伸过来的手粗鲁地抬高了下颚。金属的刀刃接触到他的肌肤，Raleigh立刻感觉到了脖子上的一阵凉意。

后面的人不断调整着自己的位置，他猜这小子大概是头一次替自己以外的人服务，这未免让人感到几分趣味，尤其是他有幸成了这家伙的第一个服务对象。

Raleigh安静后仰着，感受刀锋从他的脖颈游走到下颚，发出呲呲的声响。Chuck将刮到剃刀上的白色泡沫擦在毛巾上，换了个落刀点。

颈前肌肉层下就是颈动脉的位置，他能想象Chuck手里的剃刀有多锋利，只要稍稍偏转刀锋……Raleigh突然意识到冰凉的刀刃此刻正停留在这里。

危险的游戏，握着刀的小子能在几秒钟内让他丧命。除了彼此的呼吸声，他几乎能听到自己略微过速的心跳声，却不只是出于恐惧。血液里突然升高的肾上腺浓度几乎要让他勃起。

Raleigh抬眼看向Chuck，后者笑着加重了手上的力道。但他却也没有加以阻止，直到一阵细微的刺痛从脖子上传来。那小子收起剃刀的时候Raleigh清楚的看见刀刃上挂着的红色血液。他本能的想伸手去检查伤口，Chuck一把抓开了他的手腕，俯下身。Raleigh几乎能想到这小子要干什么。

侧颈上的切口很高，几乎接在与下颚相连的位置。刺痛的感觉在Chuck用舌尖舔过他细长的切口时变成了一阵酥麻。温湿的鼻息打在他脖颈的皮肤下，刺激他正努力克制的冲动。

小子突然将手里的剃刀往茶几上一丢，金属和玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声响，接着他跨坐到了Raleigh的身上。

Raleigh这时才意识到自己小兄弟早就完全站了起来，Chuck当然能感觉到，但他并没有在意，甚至还挑逗般的不时扭动两下，任凭他勃起的性器摩擦着自己的股间，至始至终埋头舔舐着那条伤口。

 

不远处传来金属的凳脚在水泥地板上拖动的刺耳声响。Raleigh吃力的睁开眼睛，抿了抿因脱水而变得干裂的嘴唇。他靠着椅背转头看向声音的源头，由于失焦，只能看到一个模糊的人影拖着一张椅子朝自己走来。

意识在那该死的拖动声中渐渐变得清晰，他不记得自己保持着这个姿势多久没动过了，只觉得浑身僵硬的难受。他试图活动自己的手脚，但被禁锢的挫败感立刻触发了他的记忆。

Raleigh的意识一下子从半游离的状态彻底清醒了过来。他的双手被牢牢地反绑在椅子背后面，分开的双脚分别固定在椅子左右两边的前脚上。现在他只穿了一条肮脏不堪的裤子，上面沾染着斑驳的血迹。脸上和身上满是伤痕，有些已经凝固结痂，而有些则还在渗出鲜血，而没有破损表皮的地方也多布满黑青色的淤痕。

即便是这样，他仍然瞪着正站在他面前的男人，Yancy Becket，他的兄长。

Yancy伸手挑起挂在他兄弟胸前那块显眼的狗牌，“HANSEN.C,”拇指抚过上面的刻字，“他是谁？”

 

_“我他妈的不需要什么新搭档！”_

_Raleigh冲进指挥室的时候不顾还有他人在场，直接就将他的调任书丢到Pentecost的桌上。_

_所有人都停下了手上的事，_ _Pentecost看了眼被Raleigh丢回来的调任书，示意让包括Tendo在内的所有人都先离开，唯独留下了一个陌生的亚洲女子。_

_“_ _Mako Mori，”Pentecost指着正站在他身边的女子向Raleigh介绍，“她是你的新搭档。”_

_“你听到我说的了！我不需要新搭档！”_ _Raleigh犹豫了一下问，“Chuck呢？”实际上他很清楚那小子几乎没有可能坚持到后援赶到，但他心里却有一部分仍然希望在Tendo带来的人冲进去的时候他还活着，“他现在在哪里？！”_

_Raleigh并不需要一个新搭档，这和Mako没有任何关系，他只是不想要Chuck以外的人成为自己的搭档。_

_“_ _Chuck的物品我已经派人取走运回美国了，”Pentecost没有正面回答，但也没有收回成命的意思，“从现在开始，Mako Mori女士就是你的新搭档。”他从口袋里取出一块狗牌丢到Raleigh面前。_

 

“他救过我的命，”Raleigh说，克制着怒气，“三次。”

Yancy扬起眉毛，“你喜欢这小子？”

这并不算一个真正的问句，他试图调侃他的兄弟。但Raleigh没有接话，只是沉默的瞪着自己，显然他的兄弟并不想谈论这些。

他叹了口气，将拖过来的椅子摆在Raleigh的前面，坐了下来。

“那么说说这个愚蠢的计划是谁想出来的。”Yancy松开手里的狗牌，碰了碰他兄弟被磕破的上唇，擦掉了那里早就凝固了的暗红色血块，“Pentecost？还是你？”

 

_“_ _Yancy的事请让我来处理。”_

_“怎么处理？”_ _Pentecost反问，“连CIA也查不到他的行踪，你凭什么认为你可以？”_

_“但你能追查到车臣。”_ _Raleigh说，“我不需要去找他，Yancy会来找我。”_

_这并不是请示，_ _Pentecost当然知道无论自己是否批准，他都无法阻止Raleigh。_

_“我希望你清楚自己在冒多大的险。”_

_“无论_ _Yancy的目的是什么，”Raleigh手里紧紧握着属于另一个人的狗牌，“我会阻止他。”_

 

“你还是来了，不是吗？”Raleigh回应，声音沙哑。

Yancy不由得哼笑了一声，“你该不会真的以为车臣那些野蛮的恐怖分子会替你传话吧？”他顿了顿 “是的，我在这里，”他看着Raleigh疑惑的眼神回答，即便他的兄弟并没有问出口，“但如果你以为这是因为你愚蠢的计划，那你也未免太他妈天真了，小子。”

“操！”Raleigh立刻明白了，他早该想到的，“CIA里有你的人！”

Yancy没有否认，反而满意的对Raleigh点了点头，然后小心拨开他前额的金发，试图查看他头上仍然在淌着血的伤口。

Raleigh因疼痛而抽了一口气，他扭头避开Yancy的手，“为什么要做这些？”

“你不应该回来这里，Ral。”Yancy退回他的椅子里，靠着椅背平静的看着他伤痕累累的兄弟，“我们都不应该来。”他沉默了片刻，“不过就要结束了。”

“结束？”Raleigh看着他有点不知所措的摇了摇头，“结束什么？”

“阿富汗战争。”

“你究竟想做什么？”

“可以给你点提示，”Yancy笑了笑，“格鲁吉亚、阿塞拜疆。”

“你想要袭击俄罗斯的军事敏感区？你——”Raleigh突然想起Chuck说过的，“——操他妈！Chuck是对的！这才是你利用车臣在玛纳斯基地引起骚动的目的！粗糙的袭击只不过是为了转移注意！为了不让人发现你们入侵了基地的导弹防御系统！”

“只要俄罗斯政府封锁了巴基斯坦、里海通道，”Yancy冷冷的说，“失去玛纳斯空军基地，美军将完全丧失阿富汗战区的补给能力。”

“你知道这么做会有什么后果对吧？”Raleigh奋力的扭动身体，好像这样能使自己挣脱束缚似得，“你疯了，Yancy，你他妈疯了！你想结束阿富汗战争？但你和你那些恐怖分子却他妈在试图挑起另一场更糟糕的战争！”

“车臣？”Yancy摇头，“我从来没有喜欢过这些野蛮的恐怖份子。”说着从晃了晃手上的格洛克手枪，那是车臣的人从Raleigh那里拿走的。他上了膛，举枪对准他兄弟的脑袋。

外面突然一阵骚乱，Yancy偏转了枪口的位置，对着门口两个持枪蒙头的车臣守卫各放了两枪。

Raleigh本能得朝他们看过去，当外面的枪声也平息下来。他一眼就认出了从门外冲进来的人，那是Alpha的制服。他们朝自己和Yancy看了眼，确认房间里没有其他人后便退了出去。

“追查这件事的可不只有CIA，”Yancy挑了挑眉毛，收起枪，捣鼓起自己的手机，“所以我和FSB做了个交易，我把车臣的叛军交给他们。至于什么美俄战争，那只是车臣不切实际的幻想，而俄罗斯人只需要一个将美国人赶出中亚地区的借口。”

他将手机的屏幕转向Raleigh，在他的面前按下了发送。Raleigh的清楚的看到收件人的名字：Tendo Choi。

“十分钟后部署在玛纳斯基地的美军导弹将会袭击俄罗斯在格鲁吉亚的军事基地和阿塞拜疆——”

没说完的话被Raleigh的一击头槌打断，他利用反相的推力向后面倒下去，倒地的那瞬间左肩传来剧烈的疼痛他，猜测压在椅背后面的一条手臂可能脱了臼。但Raleigh顾不得这些，被束缚的双脚借机从抬起来的凳脚下面脱出。他挣扎着爬起来，整张椅子仍然和他的双手一起被固定在他的身后，但他的双脚总算获得了自由。

“为什么要对抗你的国家？”他咆哮着转身用惯性将背后那张椅子抡向他的兄长。

来不及避开的Yancy用手臂挡下那张椅子，但任然整个人被扫到了地上。

从椅背上面脱出的Raleigh趁机向掉落在地上的手枪走过去，一边不顾已经被绳索磨破的手腕给自己松绑。

“我的国家？”Yancy话带嘲讽，“75游骑兵团的Yancy Becket五年前就死在了美军的轰炸下。”他从地上站起来，掸去身上的尘埃，退开几步，掏出自己身上的手枪指向Raleigh。

“住手，Yance！”Raleigh冲他的兄长喊道，枪就在他的脚边。

“嘿，小子，”Yancy看了看时间，“剩五分钟。”

“Yance！”

“你要抓紧——”

 

_——砰！_


	14. 尾声

Raleigh背靠着法院的外墙，抽着手里的烟。

Yancy的余党毫无疑问的被送上了军事法庭。除了一个人，CIA的抓捕行动开始的时候，Tendo早就已经没了影。他确实是一个足够优秀的情报人员，Pentecost甚至为他的叛变感到的是更多的惋惜，而非被愚弄了的愤怒。

那些站在被告席上的大多数人则都是曾经活跃在中东战场上美国士兵，记录在他们档案最后的信息显示他们在行动中失踪，甚至牺牲。但显然美军的统计出了点差错。无论什么原因，这些侥幸逃过死亡的士兵和Yancy一样没有选择回到他的祖国。

至于Raleigh，他倒是对这场审判没有半点兴趣，虽然阻止了袭击事件的发生，但内心深处很清楚Yancy的动机并不完全是没有理由，就连Raleigh都不敢说自己从来没有恨过他的国家。他不敢认真去想，如果再给他一次机会，他是否还会开那一枪。因为答案就藏在他心里的某个角落，而他一直都知道。

所以当Chuck Hansen作为证人之一被传唤的时候，Raleigh简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。看着那个熟悉的年轻人拄着拐杖再次出现在他的视线中，他一下子明白了很多事。

也许就像死在坎特城郊的那个人所说的，他确实跟错了人。而当时那致命的一枪究竟是来自哪一方的，Raleigh也大概已经猜到了。

他用脚捏灭了烟蒂上最后一点火星，重新抽出一支烟。刚把烟盒塞回口袋里，有人就将点燃的打火机伸到了他面前。他很自然的凑过去借了个火，不用看也知道是Chuck。

“在伊拉克的时候，”这是Raleigh第一次提起，“你为什么违抗军令来纳查夫？”

Chuck没有出声。

“Pentecost让你保护我？”Raleigh接着问，“之后的每一次行动中，保护我也是你的任务之一?”

“我想我们需要谈谈。”

“不，我们已经没什么可谈的了。”

Pentecost从一开始就知道Yancy的身份。之所以招募自己，只是因为“Yancy的弟弟”这个身份。一直以来他都只是引出Yancy的诱饵。

年轻人沉默了好一会，而Raleigh至始至终没有看他一眼。直到停在不远处的车上的中年男人催促着叫他的名字，Chuck也只好作罢。

“嘿，Hansen。”

就在他转身的时候，Raleigh叫住他，把一样东西塞到他手里便迅速离开了。

Chuck站在原地看着手里那块他找了很久的狗牌。


End file.
